En sécurité
by MagRd
Summary: TRADUCTION "Segura" de nerea fernandes scarlet: Le seul lieu où Alicia était capable de se sentir en sécurité était dans les bras d'Elyza.
Hello :)

Je vous propose une traduction d'une petite histoire de **Nerea fernandes scarlet** qui m'a gentillement autorisée à la traduire.

C'est une première traduction alors n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et vos conseils pour que je puisse m'améliorer :)

J'ai adoré cette histoire que je trouve d'actualité car elle met en scène Alicia Clark et Elyza Lex qui est le personnage crée par le fandom :)

Voilà rien ne m'appartient,

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **En sécurité**

 _Le seul lieu où Alicia était capable de se sentir en sécurité était dans les bras d'Elyza._

Cela faisait plus de deux heures que, dans son lit, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, elle essayait de trouver le sommeil en vain. Chose qui lui était impossible étant donné les hordes de zombies qui attendaient dehors qu'elle sorte pour la dévorer.

Alicia laissa échapper un soupir en se relevant de son lit. Elle dirigea ses pas vers l'unique endroit où elle se sentait en sécurité, l'unique endroit où elle savait qu'elle pourrait dormir tranquillement.

Silencieusement, elle parcouru les couloirs de l'immense maison qu'elle occupait avec sa famille et les Salazar. Elle passa devant la chambre où se trouvait son frère et leva les yeux au ciel en entendant les ronflements qui s'en échappaient. Nick était capable de s'endormir dans n'importe quelle situation. Il était comme une marmotte.

Elle continua à avancer jusqu'à se stopper devant la chambre désirée. Elle ouvrit la porte en faisant le moins de bruit possible et la ferma de la même façon. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle s'avança vers le lit où elle resta un moment immobile à observer la blonde qui dormait dans celui-ci. Elle paraissait si paisible sans sa veste en cuire, sans ses multiples armes et sans ce sourire arrogant qu'elle arborait constamment sur son visage.

La commissure du côté gauche des lèvres d'Alicia se releva en un demi-sourire. Qui espérait-elle tromper ? Elle adorait son sourire arrogant, elle l'avait adoré dès qu'elle l'avait vu pour la première fois. Lorsque qu'elle l'avait empêchée de servir de dîner à quelques zombies.

Elle se glissa sous la couette, se serra contre la blonde et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou tout en inspirant son odeur.

Même au milieu d'une apocalypse de zombies, Elyza se débrouillait pour sentir bon, un semblant de menthe poivrée.

Sans dire un mot, Elyza passa un bras autour du corps d'Alicia et la rapprocha encore plus d'elle. Plus sereine, Alicia sourit. Elyza était la seule personne capable de la faire se sentir autant en sécurité, autant en sûreté.

\- **Tu ne m'as jamais raconté pourquoi tu m'as sauvée** , dit Alicia en relevant légèrement la tête pour lui faire face. **Tu aurais pu me laisser mourir. Tu ne me connaissais pas du tout et pourtant tu m'as sauvée**.

Elyza ancra ses yeux azur dans les yeux verts d'Alicia.

\- **Je ne sais pas. Quand je t'ai vue entourée par tous ces Rôdeurs, une part de moi m'a crié de venir te sauver et c'est ce que j'ai fait** , répondit Elyza avec sincérité. **Quand je t'ai vue pour la première fois en face de moi, j'ai eu l'impression que nous nous étions déjà rencontrées avant**

\- **J'ai pensé la même chose.**

\- **C'est étrange pas vrai ?** Demanda la blonde.

\- **Mon ancienne nounou, Susan, disait toujours que la plupart de nos actions sont marquées par nos vies passées** , dit Alicia en caressant doucement la hanche dénudée d'Elyza qui portait un tatouage en forme d'infini. **Tu pense que c'est possible ? Que toi et moi, nous nous sommes déjà rencontrées dans une autre vie ?**

\- **C'est possible en effet, peut-être même que nous étions aussi amantes, comme maintenant.**

Alicia sourit tandis qu'Elyza déposait un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- **Tu crois que ça s'est bien terminé ?** Demanda Alicia **, notre histoire je veux dire**.

\- **Je ne pense pas,** répondit Elyza. **C'est pour ça que nous sommes ici maintenant. C'est peut-être une seconde opportunité que nous laisse l'univers et que nous ne devons pas gâcher cette fois-ci.**

\- **Tu parle d'une opportunité, nous sommes entourées de zombies qui tentent de nous dévorer chaque fois que nous mettons un pied dehors**.

\- **Au moins nous sommes en vie. Et j'ai réussi à te trouver.**

\- **Cette fois-ci nous réussirons, nous surmonterons tout cela et nous survivrons.**

\- **Nous vivrons Alicia, la vie mérite mieux que de juste survivre**.

Alicia sourit et replongea sa tête dans le cou d'Elyza. Ses yeux commençaient à se fermer et le sommeil s'emparait petit à petit d'elle.

- **Bonne nuit Elyza**.

- **Bonne nuit Alicia, tu peux dormir tranquillement, je ne laisserai rien t'arriver.**

Alicia se pressa encore plus contre Elyza, se laissant emporter par le sommeil. Elle se promit à elle-même que cette fois-ci, tout ce terminerait bien, qu'Elyza et elles vivraient ensemble comme elles n'avaient pu le faire dans cette vie passée.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, sorry s'il reste des fautes :/

à la prochaine :)

Bye :)


End file.
